Two of a Kind (Alien Alliance)
'''Two of a Kind '''is 20th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. The trio meets an alien girl called Harley. Her spacecraft is crashed and Kevin needs to try to repair the ship. Badly enough, someone is searching her and wants her dead. Plot Monstrosity, Powerhouse and Velocity are watching to a puny spaceship. It is a giant, white wing, like a boomerang, with black stripes. "Load the cannon. Ready? Fire! The ship is hitted directly and enters the atmosphere of a small blue planet. "She is dead and the humans will be blamed. Monstrosity smiles but is interrupted by an unknown voice. "She will survive, the angle she used to enter the atmosphere will for come she burns in the atmosphere and if she lands lucky, she lives. Powerhouse smiles to the one in the shadows. "Therefore, you are here. she must die and you will avenged her by killing the responsible: Kevin E. Levin. The creature in the shadows steps into the light and reveals himself: "Kevin E. Levin? And I thinking this was only worth for the money!" Ben and Kevin are racing each other again on the road to a camping. Gwen isn't happy about this, this is pretty dangerous. Suddenly, an unknown spacecraft crashes in the middle of the road and is heavily damaged. They stop immediately and starts to investigate the ship. The door opens and reveals a female alien, Harley. Harley is a Quinly and the daughter of Bozo, The Comedian. (The Comedian is the president of the Quinly). Ben transforms in Joker to let her feel home more and to win her trust. Kevin gets an idea. If Ben leaves with Harley so they isn't bored while he is repairing her ship. They all agree but Gwen isn't sure. The Quinly have dangerous sense of humor. The two have some fun in town while Kevin is investigating the ship. He notices that, to repair the ship, he needs so parts from his garage and drives to it while Gwen is guarding the ship. An huge explosion destroys the rest of the ship and from within the fire a man stands up. He is an alien from an unknown species and carries two guns. "Where is Harley?" He shoots at Gwen as she answers not in time. She protects herself with a shield but this shatters immediately. The man smiles and opens his mouth again: "Where is she? Don't let me asked again!" Gwen shoots Mana at him but it isn't affected him. He laughs hard and cruel: "You are no match for me, Anodite. My species is immune for such trickery. On the moment he raises his guns again, Kevin's car approaches. He smiles again and aim on the car. He shoots but misses. The car is thrown in the air but lands again on his four wheels. Kevin leaves his car and looks in horror to the one who has fired at him. "Gwen, get in the car now." She does and he drives away from the alien. Gwen didn't get it. What's going on? "Who is that guy?" "Beel Ze, an assassin, against him Sunder looks like friendly merchant! He and I have some problems with each other since I blew up his beloved Behemoth. He is here because of Harley. "No, Harley, we can't do something like this! It is not funny!" "Nobody has to tell me what's funny or not." She holds Ben as Joker above the ground on his neck. They are standing outside a nuclear central. "Nobody! You can't stop me, because you don't dare to hurt, do you." Ben morphs his hand in a giant bomb. "Catch, kiddo!" She is blown away by the explosion. Kevin and Gwen arrives on time. "Problems with the girl, Ben?" Harley looks angrily on him: "You thinks this is funny?" "It isn't funny, it is hilarious!" Harley morphs her hands in two long claws. They are interrupted by Beel Ze. "Harley and Kevin, who dies first. But what the heck, I have two guns. Prepare to die!" Ben attacks him from behind but is thrown from his back and nearly shot by the fiend. Kevin tries to attacks him by touching a piece of taedenite but the gem armor melted partly by a shot. Harley attacks him with his claws but he evades her a nearly shot her but this is prevented by Ben as NRG by shooting a energy beam. As NRG he fights Beel Ze. Beel Ze gets the upper hand but Ben fights back and uses Way Big. He quickly slams Beel Ze in the ground. But when Ben lifts his fist, Beel Ze is gone. Harley excuses her for her behavior and is brought back home by Cretox and Azelf. But who wanted to kill Harley? Aliens Used *Joker *NRG (first re-appearance) *Way Big Characters *Azelf *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Harley (first appearance) *Kevin Villians *Beel Ze *Monstrosity *Powerhouse *Velocity Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance